The Faller Force
by clicheusername1234
Summary: When the television show Gravity Falls is cancelled for no apparent reason, it's up to a fanfiction writer, a fanartist, and a roleplayer to save the show. More on the way soon!
1. Cancellation

The Town Where Gravity Fell

_story by fanfiction user __**missirony **_

**_35 _**_favorites __**46 **__follows __**195 **__reviews_

**chapter 54**

_"I guess this is all that's left of Gravity Falls…" said Abel, looking down at the enormous triangle- sized scorch mark on the forest ground. Aria, frowning, stared down from the cliff._

_ "Not true," said Aria thoughtfully, "there's us."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "We're all that's left of Gravity Falls. Well, besides that big thing down there. But I think we're a bit more… lively. Anyway, we were there. We saw what went on. The supernatural, the crazy, the silly… just like what Mom and Dad described."_

_ "Yeah, but their summer didn't end in a giant battle and disastrous results."_

_ "Abel, we defeated Bill! How is that disastrous?"_

_ "Uhmm, if you haven't noticed, when we banished him from reality, he took the entire town with him."_

_ "Well, yeah."_

_ A moment of silence._

_ "Come on. We should probably find a train station." said Aria, turning away from the still smoking remnants of the town sadly. _

_ "And then what?"_

_ "We tell the world our story. The story of Gravity Falls._

_ The story of the town where gravity fell."_

_ THE END._

_ Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this story. I mean it. All those favs, follows, and reviews in just two months? That's amazing, and it's because of you guys. And yeah, I know Gravity Falls has been on hiatus for 158 days, and most of the fandom's split, but you're still here. And that's awesome. There aren't many of us left. _

_ Will I do a new story? I don't know, only time can tell. But if I do, expect more OC's and adventure. _

_ Thanks for supporting my first (and only) story. I love you all._

_ -missirony_

MAX(INE)

THE NEXT MORNING

_BZZZZT!_

"No, no, no, no." I groan, slapping my alarm clock. "With a side of _no_."

_BZZZZT!_

"Did you not hear me the first time?" I ask, full- out punching the thing.

_BZZZZT!_

"That's it!" I say, getting out of bed and holding my teddy bear threateningly above my head. I freeze, realize that I'm no longer in bed, and smile at the clock.

_BZZZZT!_

"You did your job. No wonder I keep you." I press the 'off' button and stretch. Nothing like a writing hangover to carry you straight into a Monday… I was almost up 'till 3 last night!

Wait. I finished the story! I finished _The Town Where Gravity Fell_!

I run over to my laptop and boot it up. My review count will have definitely broken 200.

I hum softly as I change into jeans and a top. How should I do my hair today? Something… victorious. Yeah.

I flinch as I hear a _beep_ coming from my laptop. It's loaded! I grin as I open up Chrome and prepare to check fanfiction. But something stops me.

You see, my homepage is the Gravity Falls wiki. The main headline on it has been about the new Russian short for a week or two, but this one is… different.

"Oh my God." I say, thrusting myself away from the computer. This can't be true!

I blink rapidly, trying to make the headline disappear into thin air. But it doesn't. The words, in black italics, still are displayed on my screen:

_Alex Hirsch and Disney Television Studios confirm that Gravity Falls is Cancelled. _

**REAL author's note: So, this is a small sneak peak of my next story! Without giving too much away, I can say that it's about Max (a GF fanfiction author), a GF fanartist, and a GF roleplayer going on a journey to save the show. It'll be rad, or at least I hope so (like my Hirsch slang?). More on the way. **


	2. Coincidences

MAX

I silently stare out of the bus window, sipping my coffee but not tasting it. I feel numb. I should be emotional; crying, screaming, punching, but instead I'm completely stolid.

I guess it makes sense. Compared to the rest of Disney Channel's programming, Gravity Falls didn't have that much of an audience (great, now I have to use past tense verbs). The show itself can freak out parents and kids, and it has plenty of crappy reviews on CommonSenseMedia. But why is it _cancelled_? Why didn't Alex Hirsch warn us, or even address us about it?

And I just finished my first Gravity Falls fanfiction. I always feel so amazing knowing that somewhere out there people read my stuff and like it. It just makes me feel so… powerful. Like I could do anything. It's so empowering to have the support of strangers, y'know?

But it seems that it's over for me. I can't keep writing fanfiction about this show if it's cancelled. What new material would I have to base anything upon? I usually add tons of plot and characters of my own, but it would just be sad without the running show as an impetus.

So I guess that's it, then. No more missirony. No more fanfiction. No more reviews, favorites, follows, kind PM's, not- so- kind debates, people who think like me and love what I love…

Maybe I just shouldn't think about it. At least not for today. I can't believe I have a whole seven hours of high school before I can go home and properly mourn Gravity Falls. And what will I tell the readers?

_Scccreeeech!_

As the bus jerks back violently, my coffee spills down the front of my shirt.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" I yell, getting the attention of a few people sitting near me.

Olive Anderson, one of the most popular girls at my school, begins to giggle. Suddenly, the sound of obnoxious laugher resonates through the entire bus, and probably halfway to China.

What a great start to my day… thank goodness my readers can't see me like this.

TEN MINUTES LATER

I slam the heavy door to the girl's locker room and sigh. Clean shirt, check. Now I just have to get to homeroom in time.

Maybe I can check tumblr for a few minutes…

I take out my iPod and load up the app. 12 messages? Not a surprise considering the cancellation, but still. I'm not as popular over here as I am on fanfiction.

I frown as I see a message from my pal Ollie. I don't know where he lives (I'm very stuffy about not giving out information), but I know that he's my age. We both love Gravity Falls and he reads my stuff. He also runs a very successful Mabel Pines roleplay blog, which I follow almost religiously. He just gets into Mabel's character in a way that I never could. Sometimes when I'm working on a really hard scene, I ask him to tell me what Mabel would say or do. Usually, those scenes are the best received with my readers.

It has occurred to me that it's strange for a boy to roleplay Mabel, but I don't really mention it. Ollie is a genius, so he can do whatever he wants as far as I'm concerned.

I read his message and groan.

_I heard the news. Denial's sinking in, anger should be next. I'm not gonna roleplay anymore. I'm assuming you're quitting fic? It's a shame, but I can't imagine doing anything to do with GF now._

This is terrible. I was hoping he's keep his blog going, maybe let the story last a little longer than when it was cut off… but I respect his choice.

I look at my other messages and cringe. These are _long_.

I guess I could be a little late for homeroom…

I go into the girl's bathroom and lock myself in the stall. I put my feet on the toilet seat so nobody sees me in here, and get to business. I write honest, polite responses to every message, but I don't tell anyone that I'm quitting yet.

There's only one message that's still unanswered, and it's Ollie's.

I look up as I hear the door opening. That's weird, hardly anybody comes into this bathroom. That is, except for people trying to text or finish homework before class…

Is that sobbing? It sounds like a girl is sobbing.

"I can't believe it…" says a soft voice that I swear I recognize. "Gravity Falls is cancelled."

_WHO IS IT? CAN WE CRY TOGETHER? _Those are my only thoughts as I burst out of the stall, probably scaring the living daylights out of the mystery person.

Wait. Not a mystery.

"Olive? Olive Anderson?"

"Where did you come from? I didn't see you in there!" she says, her blue eyes wide open. I roll my own.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point." I say, taking out my iPod. "Sooo… you watch Gravity Falls?"

"A little bit." says Olive edgily, seemingly embarrassed to even be having this conversation. "You?"

"I dabble."

"How… how much?"

"How much do _you_?"

"My sister watches it a little-"

"OKAY, SO MAYBE I WRITE FANFICTION." I blurt. Oops.

"I, uh, roleplay." says Olive. Wait. Olive… Ollie. You know, he never said he was a guy… maybe Ollie is a 'she'?

"Ollie?" I ask quietly.

"Missirony?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, this is so weird." says Olive.

"I know, right? I thought you were a guy!"

"You _what_?"

"Moving on…"

"Whatever. But, ohmigosh, it's cancelled." says Olive, leaning against the wall. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh.

"I know. It sucks." I tuck my curly brown hair behind my ear.

"Are you going to quit?"

"I think I have to. You?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Silence in the bathroom.

"This _sucks_." I say, kicking the wall.

"It really do- _we have to get to class_!" yells Olive, alarmed by clock on her phone.

"Oh God, you're right!" Olive and I are in the same homeroom with Mr. Bachtle. The classroom is on the third floor. We're on the first floor…

We break out into twin sprints and make our way up to homeroom. We leap inside the classrom just as the bell rings.

"Yes!" I say, a little too loudly. Mr. Bachtle, who seems to be especially irritated today, looks up from his computer and scowls.

"Sit down, and feel lucky that I didn't give you two a detention." he says in his scarily low voice. Olive and I sit down quietly, blushing red as tomatoes.

Mr. Bachtle is really, really strict. He's young, maybe mid- twenties, and he's a great teacher, but he's _strict_. I often wonder if this structural guy has any fun in his personal life.

I doubt it.

I wonder why he's so pissed off today… maybe something with another teacher. Or a student. I'll never know, but I just have to get through this class.

I make eye contact with Olive, who sits with her popular friends, and look away. I'm not quite sure how to handle this. One of the most respected, rich, and put- together girls in the entire sophomore class is just as much of a nerd as I am. The fact that I have this knowledge could destroy her, but for some reason she trusts me.

I understand it, though. She may be Olive Anderson, but she's also Ollie. And Ollie and I are friends, internet or not.

Mr. Bachtle groans and begins to go up to the board. I decide that this is going to be a class where I space out and don't even attempt to pay attention.

It really is weird finding out who Ollie really is. And, as I deliberate _that_, another startling thought crosses my mind.

There are other fandom fanatics like Olive and I out there.

And I could be seeing one of them every single day of my life, and not even realize it.

PETER

(ABOUT FIVE MINUTES AGO)

Gravity Falls is cancelled, and everything hurts.

I may be a little old to be watching it (with my kid, mind you), but I love this show so much. The only time I ever use my degree in graphic art is when I'm making fake screenshots from it. Good thing I have another degree and a completely unrelated job.

But my daughter Aria and I love Gravity Falls. She idolizes my art and she adores the show itself even more. My countless followers on tumblr and deviantart seem to appreciate the screenies, too.

But now it's cancelled, and I have to go through an entire work day knowing it. I survey the classroom full of tired- looking high school students and pause. There are two girls missing…

Maxine Burns and Olive Anderson burst through the door just as the bell rings, both looking out of breath. They chose the wrong day to be nearly late, considering that I'm nearly murderous as the cancellation sinks in.

"Sit down, and feel lucky that I didn't give you two a detention." I say tiredly. They do so, looking a little shaken. I wonder what happened to them…

It doesn't matter. They probably got rejected by boys or cracked their phones, just teenager stuff. I groan and go up to the board, preparing to teach the same scientific concept that I teach every single year. Honestly, I'm on autopilot and not thinking about covalent bonds at all.

I'm thinking about Gravity Falls. And I can guarantee that _nobody_ is this classroom is feeling the despair and denial that I am.

**A/N: Not much plot in this chapter, just character introductions. Sorry for alarming you guys, by the way! THE SHOW IS NOT CANCELLED. Breeeeaaaaathhh…. More soon, or at least I hope so. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	3. AN

**A/N: Hey, guys. I have some news.**

** You may have noticed that this story takes a very different tone from the rest of my work, and there's a reason for that.**

** This is going to be my last story until Gravity Falls is off hiatus.**

** I, just like Max, feel no motivation to write about the show when it hasn't been on for nearly six months. I just don't. **

** I will finish this story and the WGF Xmas special, but that's it until a date is announced for GF's return. **

** Thank you all so much for reading my fanfiction. Thank you for favoriting, reviewing, following, and everything in between. And I'm sorry. But I have ideas of my own, ones that I could be writing instead of fic. And the complete absence of Gravity Falls in my life is making my own work look really tempting. **

** I hope you continue to read my stories 'till they're over, and I hope that you will read my non- fic stuff. Look, I know I'm not a real author, but I have to practice. I have to get the bad ideas out and eventually come up with good ones. I can't keep doing the fic thing: adding a relatable OC, a shocking plot, and some fourth wall breakage. I just ****_can't_****. **

** I have to take a leap of faith here. Even though my original stuff won't be reviewed and read like fics are, it'll be ****_mine_****. **

**I have so much I want to do. And regardless of the audience, I'm going to do it all.**

** I'm estimating about six or seven more chapters in this story, and then I'm gone. At least for a while. Thanks for everything, and this is ****_not_**** the last you'll be hearing from me.**

** Yours truly (I don't why I said that, it just seems appropriate),**

** clicheusername1234**


	4. The News

**TUMBLR.**

_#gravityfalls _

MISSIRONY

yes ive heard the news, no im not happy. ill write more after school. just hang in there guys, and don't start unbelieving 3

_like reblog 25 notes_

FANGIRLINGOVERFEZZES

link: Gravity Falls is cancelled?!

NOOOOOOOOO I cant even believe this

_like reblog 13 notes_

EYEBALLSARCHIVE

don't want to talk about it

[GIF of Elsa from Frozen slamming a door]

_like reblog 67 notes_

CLICHEBLOGNAME1234

quick someone find me a cliff so I can chUCKMysELFovERiT

_like reblog 14 notes_

OLLIE_IS_MABEL

Don't worry, Fallers! Dipper and I will always be here for you!

Love, Mabel

_like reblog 678 notes_

GRAPHICSBYPETER

this is insane.

_like reblog 83 notes_

* * *

**GRAVITY FALLS WIKI**

CANCELLED?!

_January 11, 2014_

_ Last night, Disney Channel released a statement about the cancellation of Gravity Falls. Apparently, the show has been stopped due to a lack of audience and a very long hiatus. This statement has been confirmed by Alex Hirsch, who is otherwise completely unresponsive on all social media. _

_ It seems that only one question remains: with their show gone and all hope lost, what will the Fallers do now?_


	5. The Meeting

MAX

I spent the entire period one class staring at Olive from the corner of my eye. I can't believe that she, of all people, is a major- league Faller! I wonder what all of her friends would think of it… probably not good things.

"I'll give you the last five minutes of class to talk amongst yourselves. I've got… things to do." says Mr. Bachtle. I smile and take out my iPod, making sure to hide it from his sight.

Wow, this is chaos. Some people are taking the cancellation worse than _I_ am! I don't blame them, though.

_Beep!_

I wince. I forgot to put it on silent… luckily, nobody noticed. Olive seems to be on her iPhone, away from her gossiping buddies.

I cock my head. An anonymous message.

_If you want to save the show, come to the pool next to the gym at the beginning of period two. _

- _P. Blendin_

Oh my God! How does this random person know that I'm at school? What kind of creepy stalker would do this? I try to track the blog, but… it doesn't work. It always works! What's going on here?

Yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking. What if it's actually a text from a member of the Time Anomaly Removal Squadron? It can't be.

But just in case…

` The bell rings and I grin. I pick up my bag and head towards the pool.

* * *

"H- hello?" I ask, entering the empty room. The large pool takes up about 70% of the tile floor, but the room is empty. I shiver. Ugh, I hated swimming in gym class. Good thing only freshmen have to take it.

"I'm here." says a familiar voice from the other side of the pool. "Blendin? I'm here!"

"Olive!" I say, grinning. I run over to her. "Did you get the message, too?"

"Well, duh." she says. "Do you think it's legit?"

"We'll see."

_Crash!_

Olive and I turn around. Someone's coming in through the guy's locker room!

"Hide?" I ask her.

"Hide!"

We run behind the plastic bleachers just in time. I can't get a good look at the visitor, but he's a tall guy. He walks around for two minutes and then groans.

"Idiot trollers." he mutters.

Wait. That's Mr. Bachtle! I see Olive's stunned expression and know that she realized it too.

"Mr. Bachtle?" I ask quietly, peeking out from behind the bleachers.

"Maxine? Why are you here? You… you should be in class!" he says, flustered.

"I got the message too. The one from Blendin." The pool is quiet for a moment as Bachtle frowns in concentration.

"Yes. It appears… that it's a fake." he says evenly.

"So, you're a Faller?" asks Olive, coming out from behind the bleachers.

"Are there any more of you here?!" asks Bachtle.

"Nope. Just us." I say. "The three of us."

"Wrong." says a cool female voice from behind me. "Four."

"Holy crap!" I yell, turning around.

"Blendin. Pacifica Blendin." says the woman, holding out her hand. Olive and Bachtle make confused noises from behind me, and I gulp.

"I'm Max."

"Also known as missirony." says Pacifica, running her perfectly manicured hands through her long blonde hair. She wears a tight black suit, the typical female agent's attire.

"And _you_ must be graphicsbypeter!" says Pacifica, shaking Bachtle's hand. Peter? Ha!

"Pacifica Northwest is a twelve- year- old cartoon." he says. "Who are you?"

"The same, just aged up a bit." says Pacifica. "And definitely matured. Even _married_."

"To whom?"

"Alfred Blendin. But that's another story, perhaps for another time."

"I'm Olive. Ollie. Whatever." says Olive.

"Yes, I know! Your characterizations are genius." says Pacifica. "Now that I've gathered you here, we'll need to transport."

"Transport? To where?"

"The Time Anomaly Removal Squadron headquarters."

"Why?"

"Haven't you three figured it out yet?" ask Pacifica. "_You're_ going to save the show."


	6. You Had to Have Seen This Coming

_Hey, guys. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I've kinda just ditched this whole community, and I feel so bad. I just… can't write for this anymore. Not until the hiatus is over. I looked back at my work and wondered what made it so much better than what I'm cranking out now, and I realized that it's the impetus of the show existing. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE making outside characters and all, but I feel like my time could be better spent in other areas right now. But I also owe all of you an apology for my absence. _

_ I WILL be back, I just don't know when. I have ideas for a one- year anniversary story (PM me for details), and I intend upon finishing this story. I feel so horrible, but I have to take an official break. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and liking my work in the past, and I hope my leave does not prevent y'all from enjoying my other stories. I'd put a heart emoticon here, but fanfiction doesn't roll that way._

_ I'm sure there are a billion grammatical and sentence structure errors in this AN, but I'm too tired to care,_

_ cliche_


	7. Ideas

MAX

"So, you're saying that only _we_ can save the show?" I ask Pacifica, motioning to Olive and Mr. Bachtle. "That makes no sense. You don't even exist!"

"Get over the denial, 'cuz I do." says Pacifica coldly. "Do you all agree to help? It would mean getting Gravity Falls back, obviously."

"Yeah, I guess." says Olive nervously.

"I'm not sure if this is a good decision…" says Bachtle. "We don't know this person. This could be a trick."

"Is _this_ a trick?" asks Pacifica, opening up her palm. With a blink of the eye, a giant swirling portal appears in the pool water.

"Oh." says Bachtle.

"Hey, why do you even like Gravity Falls? Aren't you too old?" asks Olive.

"No." says Bachtle edgily. "And my kid likes it…"

"I get it." I say firmly. I look Pacifica in the eye. "I'm in."

"Wonderful." she says. "Two more to go."

"It's better than math class." says Olive, shrugging.

"And I'm responsible for these two, I guess." says Bachtle.

"Great." says Pacifica, elongating the vowels. "Well, jump in."

"I don't want to get wet, though." I say, looking down at my shorts and graphic tee.

"You won't. It's a _portal_." says Pacifica, rolling her eyes.

I shrug, prepare, and dive headfirst into the swirling clouds. I see nothing for a moment, and then I hit hard ground.

I hear Olive squeak as she falls beside me. I rub my head and look around.

"Hey!" I yell, running up to barred walls. Oh my God, we're caged in! Pacifica, wearing a smug grin, stands on the other side of the bars.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls." she says dryly. She opens up the windows of the small room outside of the prison. The town is completely obliterated, and futuristic warriors run around shooting things with their laser guns. I wince at the sight of the flaming Mystery Shack in the distance.

"As you can see, the evil Time Baby finally came to Gravity Falls. He destroyed the town, and only the TARS remains in a rebellion. The destruction is why the show was cancelled in your parallel world. And you three are going to stop the destruction- or _else_."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you! Olive, Max, behind me." says Bachtle angrily. But I ignore him.

"What do we need to do?" I ask, a quiet but harsh question.

"I don't know." says Pacifica. "But you'd better figure it out." She turns away and slams the door, leaving the room silent.

"What. The. Heck." says Olive, her voice quivering.

"Come on, I bet we can do this." I say.

"It's not use." says Bachtle. "This is ridiculous, I can't believe-"

"Believe _what_? That the show's cancelled and now our lives are _really_ over? When I said that I needed Gravity Falls, I didn't mean that I actually needed it to live! And now I do…" says Olive.

"Wait." I say, a small smile forming on my face. "Maybe that's it!"

"What?"

"We all say that we _need_ Gravity Falls. We _need_ it in order to write, draw, and act, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"But what if it's the other way around? What if it's Gravity Falls that _needs_ us? The show needs its fans, its artists, and its writers to keep it alive!"

"Hey, yeah!"

"We've had this wrong the whole time. Our enjoyment of life doesn't depend on Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls depends on our happiness and inspiration. _We're_ the dominant ones here. We should never feel like crap because it's on hiatus again, or even cancelled. Because look at what we've done! Mr. Bachtle, your art. Olive, your roleplaying. And my writing. _We_ did those things, not the show. Even if the show is suspended, that doesn't make us any less accomplished. So why be upset?"

"Okay, but then what should we do?" asks Olive.

"Isn't it obvious? We make our own episode of Gravity Falls! Mr. Bachtle, you can do the art. Olive, you can do voices. And I'll write!"

"But how?"

"We may be in a parallel universe, but the TARS probably has some paper, a microphone, and pens." says Bachtle, rubbing his hands together.

"Let's do this." I say, smiling. "Our show needs us. Now it's time to pay it forward."


End file.
